Umi la mercenaria
by OphiellTheFallenAngel
Summary: Humor negro, acción, Umi-dah, ships, aquí encontraras de todo un poco jajaja te aseguro que no te arrepentiras
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: La siguiente historia presentada a continuación, no es la típica de súper héroes, donde nuestra heroína no será precisamente buena o cae en preciso cliché de chica buena, si será una heroína pero lo será a su propia manera, no le importara si pocos o muchos caen a su paso, solamente le importaran 3 simples cosas: Divertirse, Comer Manjuu y Patear los traseros de quien se interponga en su camino o bueno 4 cosas…. El dinero sería la última jajaja que la disfruten**_

 _ **Ah se me olvidaba… tendrá un lenguaje sumamente vulgar y un humor bastante negro**_ __

Capítulo 1. ¿Héroe o Mercenaria? Difícil decisión

 **Manhattan, Ciudad de Nueva York**

Corría una tarde sumamente tranquila en los suburbios de la ciudad de Nueva York, una ciudad sumamente concurrida y siempre en movimiento, donde sus ciudadanos siempre estaban día a día queriendo superarse, llevar la comida a casa con sus familias, ser buenos esposos, buenas madres, excelentes hijos. Pero no todas las personas pensaban igual, también esa ciudad era conocida por las grandes olas de asaltos, secuestros, homicidios que tenían a la ciudad en estado de alerta pero la policía en el mayor de los casos siempre termina resolviéndolos pero… existen casos en donde incluso las personas normales no pueden intervenir o simplemente no está en sus manos poder ayudar a los civiles.

En estos casos especiales se recurren a los llamados súper héroes, humanos dotados con fuerza sobrenatural, habilidades especiales que los diferencian de la gente común y corriente. Estos héroes acuden al llamado de auxilio de quienes corran peligro para ser salvados en esta ciudad… meh… no es tal el caso ya que su supuesto "súper héroe", no parece tomarse las cosas tan en serio como debiera ser o simplemente no quiere hacerlo.

Hablamos específicamente de _"Love Arrow Shoot"_ cuya identidad secreta es Umi Sonoda una chica de 25 años de edad, de cabellos lacios azulados, mirada de color ámbar, una chica… que parece malgastar sus habilidades en cosas tan triviales, pero es sumamente letal.

Nuestra heroína se encontraba en las orillas de uno de los arcos del puente Brooklyn sentada con un walkman escuchando _"jack dickinson DMX - gonna give it to you_ " a todo volumen vistiendo un atuendo azul de licra, sin mangas en la blusa, tenia un cinturón en la cintura con muchos compartimientos y en los muslos dos revólveres CZ-75B a cada lado con una katana en la espalda cargándola en su funda, mientras tarareaba la melodía de la canción con suma armonía comiendo un poco de Manjuu, haciendo imitaciones con la mano libre de movimientos como si un DJ fuera mientras al otro lado una radio que estaba conectado en línea directa a la estación de policía de Nueva York, hablaban un montón de cosas que no le interesaban en lo más mínimo, robos menores a bancos, asaltos, persecuciones hasta que escucho algo en particular.

A todas las unidades dirigirse a la vía del puente Brooklyn, una camioneta Grand Cherokee negra 2016 se dirige a gran velocidad al sur de Manhattan, los sospechosos robaron un banco en Central Park, más de 100 millones de dólares en efectivo, repito 100 millones en efectivo… son delincuentes de la pandilla A – Rise —

En ese momento la peli azul dejo su Manjuu y lo guardo en una pequeña mochila que además cagaba en un brazo, tronándose los huesos del cuello y nudillos parándose lentamente de su lugar esperando a que algo pasara pero ¿Pero qué?, escuchándose unas sirenas acercándose a ahí, la mencionada camioneta iba a gran velocidad conduciendo por el puente perseguida por al menos 10 patrullas quienes intentaban detenerla pero no podían. Debían maniobrar entre un mar de carros ya que irónicamente era hora pico y había demasiado trafico tanto en el carril de subida como en el de bajada hasta que paso por debajo de Umi quien solamente dio un salto cayendo justo en el quema cocos de la camioneta rompiendo el cristal sentándose en medio de 2 de los maleantes quienes sostenían 2 Ak-47 quienes estaban sorprendidos.

La peli azul los miro por un momento sonriendo de forma divertida y extraña, haciendo un saludo con la mano como si no se diera cuenta en el lugar donde había caído pero la mala suerte no sería para ella, si no para los maleantes. Sacando un papel tenía un dibujo de 2 chicas castañas una riéndose con diversión y otra triste.

Hola chicos! Disculpen que los moleste en sus asuntos de maleantes y robos a mano armada pero me pregunto si ¿han visto a estas chicas? — Los hombres armados estaban confundidos en la parte trasera de la camioneta mientras el que iba de copiloto les gritaba: "Dispárenle" — ¿No?... bueno… supongo que aquí termina el viaje… Bye Bye —

En ese momento de una manera sumamente fugaz les tomo por los hombros haciendo que ambos se golpearan las frentes aturdiéndolos, el copiloto apuntaba hacia ella estando a punto de dispararle pero con una patada certera le arrebato el arma de las manos detonándose sola mientras todos se cubrían. Esto evidentemente le hizo perder el control al conductor que alarmado soltó el volante, zig zageando la camioneta que en un giro se volteo dando otros más en el asfalto saliendo disparados los tipos fuera de esta con algunas heridas y chocando contra el suelo sorprende mente vivos, hasta que la Cherokke dejo de girar quedando volteada en posición lateral completamente destruida.

Al recobrar el conocimiento, tomaron sus armas lentamente acercándose a la camioneta que se abrió uno de los cristales pero no salía la chica, pasaron algunos segundos hasta que dieron otros pasos hasta que las 2 manos en guantadas da excepción de los dedos salieron hacia arriba como en señal de rendición, exclamando una voz femenina desde el interior de este.

Esperen! No disparen… Se preguntaran porque el traje azul ¿cierto? Pues… la razón es porque en él me veo completamente cool, el tipo de ahí lo sabe, no dejaba de mirarme los senos, cochinote! — Señalo al susodicho quien se sorprendió de momento.

De repente la peli azul salto y en el aire desenfundo sus revólveres, jalando del gatillo matando a 2 de los tipos con un tiro en la cabeza, cayendo de pie como un felino, pasando ambos cañones hacia su nariz aspirando el olor de pólvora quemada que estos despedían, mientras se reía de forma burlona y algo pervertida mientras los últimos que quedaban estaban muy desorientados y muertos de miedo.

Creo que esta noche voy a masturbarme hasta, sacarle el jugo a la fuente jajaja —

Los otros solamente siguieron disparando a quema ropa y en eso uno de los disparos le atravesó el muslo dejando un hueco que se veía hasta el otro extremo haciendo que la chica se molestara comenzando a hacer un berrinche ¿Infantil?.

Eres un hijo de tu puta madre! El traje me costó hacerlo con un demonio! — guardando sus armas en sus fundas, paso su mano por detrás de su espalda tomando la empuñadura de su katana que desenvaino con suma rapidez moviéndola de una mano a otra como si fuera una simple navaja, con una destreza sumamente impresionante. — Bueno… bueno… tendré que castigarlos chicos malos… Uhm… ¿Quieres unas nalgadas en sus culitos? o quieren que los corte en 2, tienen 3 segundos —

Lentamente comenzó a contar la chica tomándose su tiempo, escuchándose un "3"… pasaron algunos segundos se escuchó el "2" hasta que llego el "1", sosteniendo su katana en la diestra mostro en el gesto de su rostro una expresión realmente alegre y totalmente divertida en ella, dando un salto hacia arriba, mientras los aterrados maleantes disparaban sus armas con extrema desesperación viéndose casi en cámara lentamente caer a Umi en picada hacia ellos, pasándoles de largo cayendo de pie nuevamente guardando su arma espada en su funda volteando mientras estos seguían parados de pie sin decir nada hasta que desfallecieron en el suelo muertos por el golpe certero de su katana pasando esta sus brazos por los hombros comenzando a caminar entre las patrullas que de policías.

Los oficiales estaban atónitos a lo que habían visto, ella los había detenido en solo cuestión de minutos sufriendo solamente una herida en su muslos que uno de los tantos agentes de policía miro estando sana. Simplemente era una chica formidable, su forma de ser y su humor negro eran chocantes pero era muy efectiva hasta que recordó el botín que dejaron deteniéndose en seco.

Upss… casi lo olvido… — Con mucha picardía sonrió cerrando los ojos corriendo hacia la camioneta volcada sacando 4 maletines que tomo con ambas manos, yendo nuevamente hacía los oficiales dejando 2 en la capota de una de las patrullas siguiendo con las otras 2 en su posesión.

Hey tú! ¿Y la otra mitad? — El líder de los policías se acercó hacia ella y le tomo el hombro jalándola haciendo que le mirase, Umi seguía sonriendo de forma picara. — Este dinero es del banco no es tuyo. Devuélvelo.

Intento quitarle los 2 maletines pero la peli azul los aventó hacia el aire golpeando al policía en el abdomen haciéndole una llave de lucha libre en el brazo mientras que con una rodilla le golpeo en los glúteos empujándolo lejos tomando nuevamente los maletines como toda una malabaristas pasando de una expresión sonriente a una seria en cuestión de segundos.

Si no quieren terminar igual como esos tipos, no se metan con lo que es mío… Hasta la vista! —

Retirándose de la escena dejando a los oficiales desconcertados, perplejos y sin saber si apresarla o quitarle los maletines con el dinero… finalmente la dejaron ir ya que había hecho su trabajo como súper héroe, pero cobrar por sus servicios la hacía verse como una vil mercenaria, siendo algo en lo cual creaba controversia tanto la estación de policía como al gobierno de Nueva York.

Queridos lectores se preguntaran como es que yo Umi Sonoda me volví una súper heroína y una mercenaria a la vez ¿No? Pues están de suerte! Autor – san me ha dado permiso de contarles, así que todo empezó cuando…. —

Saco de sus bolsillos de su traje una cámara la cual encendió en una cinta grabada

 _Tokio Japón, Hospital Nishikino…. Hace 25 años atrás_

 _Una mujer de cabellos azulados de apariencia adulta estaba en quirófano con muchos doctores a su alrededor, mientras ella pujaba con desesperación, a su lado un hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos color ámbar tomaba su mano lentamente mientras se escuchaba: "Puje" por parte del médico quien estaba enfrente de la mujer, esta fruncía el ceño de dolor hasta que después de varios intentos de su… y Umi Corto la cinta._

Wooo… creo que esta era la cinta equivocada… — Murmuro por lo bajo. — Cuando encuentre a ese cabron le voy a dejar 2 agujeros en donde no sale el sol, lo juro! — Volvió a rebobinar la cinta con un botón, volviendo a sonreír con picardía y alegría. — Jejeje disculpen la ligera interrupción encontré la cinta correcta, ahora si play… — Volvió a presionar el botón hasta que una nueva imagen apareció.

 _Manhattan, unos meses atrás_

 _Umi – chan… estoy preocupada por ti…. — Decía una chica de cabello peli gris quien estaba enfrente de ella, tomándole las manos con un gesto triste en su mirada._

 _Kotori – chan… estaré bien… además Tsubasa – san paga bien, solamente tengo que robar algunos bancos, vender un poco de droga en las calles y darle el dinero, recibiendo una comisión que nos ayuda a vivir en este apartamento, ya casi termino de pagar la hipoteca y los 5 meses de atraso de renta. — La peli azul beso a la otra chica quién correspondió pero no podía dejar de estar preocupada por su novia, ya que tenían ya varios meses de relación._

 _Todo parecía estar bien, Umi terminaba de pagar su deuda por la hipoteca y a quien les rentaba el departamento le quedaba un mes de atraso nadamas pero un día, después de terminar su ultimo "trabajo" diario, llego a casa cansada pero extrañamente no había ningún ruido. Kotori la recibía siempre con suma alegría, ya sea con un poco de Manjuu u otro tipo de dulces que le gustaban a ella pero esta vez no fue así, solamente había mucho silencio, un gran e incómodo silencio entrando a la habitación con una cámara donde había una cinta a la cual dio play y lo que vio no le pareció nada agradable._

 _Umi – chan… por favor…. Van a matarme si no… — Entonces una chica de cabello lila la golpeo con una manopla haciéndole sangrar de la boca a Kotori quien estaba amarrada a una silla de manos y tobillos, prosiguiendo una voz._

 _Umi - san… a la jefa Tsubasa… no le gusta los juegos sucios… en el último mes.. el dinero estaba incompleto ¿Creíste que por ser pequeñas cantidades no nos daríamos cuenta querida Umi – san? Tienes un tiempo de 8 meses pare juntar todo el dinero o si no este pajarito lo pagara._ _— Una chica de cabello marrón sonriente saco un cuchillo y le apunto al cuello a Kotori quien lloraba de manera desconsolado gritando que la salvara._

 _Estaba destrozada, ahora entendía porque su amada estaba tan preocupada por su seguridad, temía que algo así pasara, al final paso… como último recurso, acudió a una organización secreta, M.I.U.S cuyas siglas significan "Unidad Militar Especial en Infiltración y espionaje" donde fue sometida a varias pruebas de resistencia y físicas, entrenada en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y en uso de armas, la líder Nico Yazawa le hizo una propuesta, si quería detener a Tsubasa Kira y a su grupo delictivo A - Rise debía someterse a un experimento que le daría súper poderes tanto en fuerza, resistencia, agilidad e incluso curativos. Al cual se sometió con éxito pero una ligera falla: Umi al tener tanto poder en sus manos su odio hacia A – Rise se intensificó olvidándose en el hecho de trabajar junto a Nico y su grupo de agentes, fue por su cuenta volviéndose lo que es ahora una heroína y mercenaria haciendo justicia por propia mano, persiguiendo a Tsubasa en cada lugar que hubiera una pista, matando a sangre fría a sus subordinados y quedándose con la mitad de lo que robaban. Nico por otro lado intentaba hacerla entrar en razón pero cada vez que lo intentaba ella simplemente le dejaba en visto._

Asi es queridos lectores, de esa forma termine haciendo esto pero saben… es demasiado gratificante… y divertido a la vez… puedo divertirme con Love Y Live — Sacando sus armas lentamente. — Digan hola a nuestros lectores jajaja — al jalar del gatillo ambos cañones sacaron confeti y tenían 2 banderas con la leyenda "Hola!".

En ese momento se escucharon unos pasos acercarse a ella lentamente, la peli azul parecía absorta en su propio mundo y de la nada 2 disparos salieron de la nada 2 pequeñas dagas eléctricas que esquivo Umi saltando en el aire cayendo detrás de una figura que estaba en las sombras femenina, esbelta de cabellos color carmesí y ojos color violeta a la que tomaba del cuello en un agarre con el brazo y le inmovilizaba el otro rápidamente.

Vaya vaya… Tomate – chan… que sorpresa… has venido nuevamente a decirme lo que la troll enana y con un genio peor que manifestantes ambientalistas en pleno Madison Garden — Ya conocía los movimientos de la pelirroja quien vestía un atuendo negro de cuero que denotaba bien su figura femenina fruncía el ceño quitándose de encima a Umi con solo un movimiento colocándose encima de ella colocando sus puños en dirección a ella, tenía unas muñequeras que las usaba como armas que disparaban dardos que tenían varias funciones desde parálisis hasta envenenamiento.

Déjate de tonterías Love Arrow Shoot, Nico quiere que regreses a la base… tu sola no podrás con esa organización, entiéndelo de una maldita vez —Decía la agente de Nico, su nombre era Maki Nishikino, su alias "La princesa escarlata" era.

Uhm… querida no sabes cómo me excita tenerte así, y la vista es tan exquisita… pero sabes pesas… — Con solo moverse hacia un lado se la quitó de encima para poder levantarse y cruzarse de brazos — Dile a Nico Nii que si no tiene algo realmente que me lleve a Tsubasa y a Kotori – chan, no me interesa —

En eso la pelirroja saco de su escote pronunciado una pequeña fotografía, de un joven con lentes, con barba un poco pronunciada, joven de cabellos negros entregándosela en las manos.

Su nombre es Carlos David, es un chico de al menos pasados los 20 años de edad… él podría ayudarte a encontrar a Kotori – chan, el posee algo sumamente importante para Tsubasa y su organización, si lo logras "atrapar" podrías obtener muchas respuestas —

Mmm no se ve mal parecido, quizás hasta más cosas podría hacerle, solo por mera diversión jajaja —

Voltearía nuevamente hacia Maki pero esta como por arte de magia ya no estaba en el lugar, aun Umi sostenía la fotografía en su mano para mirarla por unos segundos guardándola en un bolsillo de su traje alejándose hacia su departamento a unas cuantas cuadras de ahí, caminando por callejones para no ser vista por nadie pensativa dijo sin pensar el nombre de ese chico.

Con que Carlos David, mmm entonces tendré que empezar a buscar… pero bah… será en otro momento ahora tengo flojera jejeje — Sacando un poco de Manjuu comenzó a comerlo completamente despreocupada.

 _Continuara…._

 **Nota del autor: Esta historia está dedicada a un amigo, que curiosamente se llama igual que yo Carlos pero él es Carlos David yo Carlos de Jesús, Tocayo espero que te guste esta historia** **ya que tu amas tanto a umi dah, serás un personaje secundario pero con mucha relevancia en la trama y a ustedes también queridos lectores**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey! Queridos lectores, aquí su amiga Umi Sonoda alias "Love Arrow Shoot" viene a decirles que hoy habrá nuevo capítulo de esta historia, autor – san se siente inspirado hoy y les traerá más de mis locuras, desventuras y perversiones jajaja ok eso ultimo no tanto 0 ¿si? yo que sea, autor – san decide al final… en fin disfruten este capítulo señoras y señores, niños y niñas._

Capítulo 2. La cacería de Carlos David

Había pasado un día desde que obtuvo Umi la fotografía de aquel chico, había pensado en recurrir a Miuse para encontrarlo, pero el tener que soportar el mal genio de Nico era algo que no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo optando por una segunda opción: Llamar a una conocida suya… quizás amiga, bueno el punto es que ella es un hacker profesional, no hay sistema que no puede hackear, ni dispositivo que no pueda abrir además de que su novia es una chica demasiado atlética podría ser de utilidad también, a pesar de no poseer tantos atributos femeninos tenía su encanto personal, siendo más específicos de Hanayo Koizumi y Rin Hoshizora. La peli azul les había llamado por teléfono para verse en el departamento de esta última que mientras las esperaba vería tele un rato, bebería un poco coca – cola y comería algunas frituras para matar el tiempo.

Algunas pasaron viendo programas de animales divertidos, el noticiero y alguno que otro programa deportivo, acabándose latas y latas de refresco que tiraba por todo el departamento que era un completo desastre, si su novia lo viera le regañaría, le haría limpiar y después le daría besos de recompensa. Tan solo en pesar en ella le hacía fruncir el ceño, apretar los puños con fuerza aplastando la lata en su diestra pero en ese momento sonó el timbre del departamento pensando en que las chicas ya estuvieran ahí que así fue, una chica castaña estaba con una mochila a su espalda vistiendo una blusa roa bajo un suéter verde, además de un short color café con unas medias hasta las rodillas, tacones altos y sus habituales lentes a la altura de su mirada color lila, a su lado una chica de cabellos naranjas, vestida con una blusa sin mangas, un pantalón entallado y tenis.

Ambas eran el contraste perfecto, Hanayo era tierna y tímida, casi no hablaba siéndole difícil socializar con las demás personas… En cambio Rin era enérgica e hiperactiva, alegre en toda la extensión de la palabra, Umi solamente estaba con un short azul de mezclilla con una blusa blanca, descalza y toda desarreglada, eso era algo a ella en lo personal no le incomodaba ni a las 2 menores en la puerta quienes al verla le saludaron con simpatía.

Hola Umi – chan…. Aquí estamos… que necesitas... — Hablaba casi en un murmuro pero lo suficientemente audible para escucharla las otras 2.

¿En que podemos ayudarte? Nya… — Rin se colgaba de los hombros de su chica mientras la otra trataba de no sonrojarse por eso.

Pasen… chicas… ya les explico…. — Les invito a pasar sonriente, importándole realmente poco que su departamento fuera un completo desastre.

Había basura por doquiera, de frituras, refrescos, comida, ropa por todos lados pero al parecer así le gusta vivir a la peli azul y como no era la primera vez que se reunían las 3 tanto a Rin como a Hanayo no les molestaba en lo más mínimo este desorden, la castaña pregunto si sabía algo de Kotori, por lo que afirmo tranquilamente sacando una fotografía del bolsillo de su short dándosela en las manos para que pudiera ver al chico de lentes en ella desconcertándolas a las 2 ¿Quién era? ¿Qué relación tenía con Kotori este joven? ¿Qué se traía entre manos su amiga?, esas preguntas serian respondidas por ella misma quien se cruzó de brazos y piernas en posición de loto en un sillón teniendo un semblante serio, determinado en el objetivo cual fuera que sea ese.

Su nombre es Carlos David… según la información de la "princesa escarlata" él podría darme información del paradero de mi pajarito… — Sonaba muy seria Umi no pasando desapercibido esto por las otras 2.

¿Tienes alguna información de el? ¿Sabes dónde encontrarlo? — Inquirió con curiosidad la hacker que comenzó a abrir su laptop y encendiéndola en ese momento, mientras Rin solamente las miraba atenta.

Es por eso que te llame… Hanayo – chan… tú tienes acceso a las bases de datos del gobierno, del FBI, de la CIA… ¿Podrías buscarme por favor, información con ese nombre? —

Asintiendo la castaña lentamente comenzó a teclear en su computadora algunos códigos pasando varios minutos concentrada en lo que hacía mientras la peli azul esperaba pacientemente y la peli naranja solamente recorría la cosa para no aburrirse en el tiempo que estuvieran ahí siendo reprendida por la dueña del departamento una que otra vez ya que era demasiado curiosa como un gato, no quería Umi que algo en sus manos terminase roto, la conocía perfectamente y quería evitar a toda costa que algo de eso pasase, hasta que finalmente Hanayo termino en su búsqueda poniendo la laptop en una mesa de estar frente a ella mostrándole la información que obtuvo de las 3 bases de datos más importantes del país.

 **Nombre: Carlos David.**

 **Edad: 25 años**

 **Sexo: Masculino**

 **Estado Civil: Casado**

 **Lugar de residencia: Tucson, Texas**

 **Nacionalidad: Mexicano**

 **Trabajo: Oficinas de aduanas y Protección Fronteriza.**

 **Cargo: Policía de migración**

 **Cargos por los que es sospechoso:**

* **Transporte de drogas ilegales al territorio American**

 ***Contrabando de armas**

 ***Trata de blancas**

La mercenaria quedo un poco sorprendida por lo que leía, para ser un peón de Tsubasa hacia un trabajo sumamente complicado, pensó que debía ser alguien a quién le tenía demasiada confianza como para encargarle tal cosa y más en un lugar como ese donde prácticamente estaría a la vista de todos, dirigiendo una mirada maliciosa hacia Rin lentamente rio en tono burlesco acercándose a ella lentamente tomándole por los hombros susurrándole algo al oído para después llevársela a su habitación. Dejando a la novia de esta algo extrañada por lo que acababa de pasar, sentía curiosidad pero le daba ñañaras el saber porque se la llevo entonces se entretuvo un rato viendo su celular, jugando algunos juegos y distrayéndose un rato hasta que escucho un gran "nya" provenir de la habitación de la peli azul corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo hacia dicho lugar abriendo la puerta de golpe.

Rin – chan… ¿Estas….. — No pudo terminar la expresión porque lo que vio la dejo simplemente sin palabras, su querida y tierna novia lucia espectacular, tenía puesto una blusa escotada roja, un pantalón ajustado de cuero negro, botas demasiado sensuales que complementaban la vestimenta… dejando ante una inocente Hanayo a la vista a una chica realmente sensual, el maquillaje en su rostro le hacía lucir como una "Diosa" las joyas… todo era simplemente perfecto. — Bien….? —

No pudo terminar lo que iba a decir porque en ese momento se desmayó con un derrame nasal en la nariz estaba K.O. por lo que Umi tuvo que cargarla a la cama ya que Rin estaba tan apenada consigo misma ya que era sumamente vergonzoso lucir así para ella, no estaba acostumbrada a ello. Cuando finalmente respondió Hanayo al abrir sus ojos claramente aturdida lo primero que vería seria a su novia con ese atuendo tan di – vi – no… que no podía articular palabras, estaba totalmente sorprendida y en eso "splash!" Recibió una cachetada de la oji ámbar para que saliera de su hermoso transe.

¿Qué… que paso… ? — Sobándose la mejilla tratando de ocultar su sonrojo

Pues… te desmayaste justo en el momento en el que viste a tu linda neko – chan, cuando estaba terminando de arreglar… Y dime… ¿Quedo bien? — Sonando picara y divertida la peli azul le dio codazos en el codo a la chica tímida.

Etto…. Yo… Rin – chan…. — Estaba sumamente nerviosa, no sabía que decir… su cerebro apenas estaba procesándolo que literalmente le salía humo por las orejas.

Oh por el amor de dios! Me negaras que no se ve apetitosa, suculenta, deliciosa cogible… por dios santo Hanayo – chan… si no fuera tu novia yo si hacia tijeras con ella — Exclamaba a los cuatro vientos una sarcástica Umi.

Umi – chan! — Las 2 menores estaban compitiendo entre tiernos sonrojos, nerviosismo, que les hacía lucir tiernas.

Después de algunas burlas por parte de la mayor, les explico que el plan que tenía entre manos para "capturar a ese chico" era ir a la aduana norteamericana en Texas, con algo de equipaje haciendo pasar a Rin como una turista que quiere salir del país que viajara al D.F. en México en un viaje de turista, pidiéndole a Hanayo que creara un pasaporte y VISA falsos que le entregaría a su novia a quién evitaba ver directamente porque podría sufrir un colapso nervioso, no negaba que lucía hermosa, incluso estaba empezando a hacerse la idea de hacerle caso a Umi y hacer "Tijeras" con ella cuando estuvieran a solas, situación que le puso en su totalidad nerviosa. Tomando sus cosas se dirigieron a la cochera donde la peli azul tenía un Cadillac Deville Cabriolet V8 1966 azul marino entero, tomando rumbo hacia la aduana cerca de Tucson Texas.

 **Caseta del Puente Internacional II Nuevo Laredo – Texas.**

Un hombre alto, fornido de 2 metros de altura que vestía de policía estaba en la caseta de la aduana fronteriza en su trabajo habitual revisando que personas que entraran o salieran del país tuvieran sus papeles en orden, poseía un cabello negro y barba prominente, pero lo que muy pocos sabían era que este hombre estaba en cubierto y tenía la labor de pasar drogas por la aduana desde el territorio Mexicano así como armas enviadas por los principales carteles de ese país quienes tenían tratos con su superior, Kira Tsubasa la líder de A – Rise. Su nombre es Carlos David como lo indicaba su gafete, mexicano de nacimiento quién al ser mayor de edad busco tener una mejor calidad de vida para él y su familia, principalmente para su esposa Victoria con quien tenían una hija llamada Gaby a quien de cariño le decían Riku. Su querida "reina" como el mismo le dice cariño sabía de antemano en que estaba trabajando, en que nido de víboras se metió pero todo lo hizo por una sola razón, necesidad… para poder darle sustento a su familia ya que en tierras americanas para los inmigrantes era demasiado difícil conseguir trabajo, entonces un día se encontró con Tsubasa y ella le ofreció tener a su familia lo mejor posible, nada les faltaría si él trabajaba para ella, como vía de transporte de drogas armas desde las afueras del país.

El día estaba transcurriendo demasiado normal, la misma aburrida rutina de siempre pero al menos tenía la certeza de que la paga era buena $11,500 dólares mensuales más lo que le daba su jefa por el trabajo de contrabando era suficiente para poder vivir a gusto con su familia. En ese momento su celular sonó y cómo era su hora de descanso contesto sin problemas.

Si dime cariño que paso… — Sonaba tan cortés como siempre con su esposa.

Querido… ¿Todo está bien? — Victoria se escuchaba tranquila, pero era normal preocuparse por su esposo, era una mujer atenta y dulce con él.

Si… todo está tranquilo no te preocupes… — Sonaba lo más convincente posible, consciente de que ella le preocupaba lo que hacía al traficar armas y drogas para una pandilla de maleantes.

Confió en ti… Oye nuestra hija Riku pregunta si le compraras el perrito que vimos en la tienda de mascotas hace días…. — Sonaba alegre y menos preocupada que antes.

Jejejeje… dile que sí, de regreso a casa se lo llevare… bueno tengo que colgar casi acaba mi descanso, te quiero… besos — Se despidió de ella con calidez y ternura.

Y yo a ti… por favor cuídate…. —

En ese momento colgó para volver a su lugar de trabajo, viendo acercarse el carro azul de Umi, pero solamente lo conducía una sensual y llamativa Rin, la razón de esto era que Hanayo a 5 kilómetros de ahí en una bodega abandonada sorprende mente en medio del desierto preparó unas cosas para cuando lo trajeran a ese lugar. Umi por otro lado estaba en la cajuela escondida con su espada y sus armas listas para cuando la abriera el chico para revisar el equipaje lo metieran dentro pero la peli naranja al verlo se alarmo un poco, ya que el chico era "un mastodonte" en tamaño y complexión. Hablando con la otra chica en la cajuela ya que ambas traían un intercomunicador en la oreja le hizo saber su preocupación aparentando estar lo más tranquila posible acercándose a la caseta de revisión aduanera.

Umi – chan…. El tipo… es un gorila… nya… ¿Crees que esto funcione? — Decía con nerviosismo temblando un poco sintiéndose intimidada y eso que aún no estaban cara a cara.

Rin – chan… no exageres… que… ¿Acaso mide 2 metros el cabrón? — No le daba importancia al asunto, sea como sea lo iba a inmovilizar.

Pues…. Mierda… ya es mi turno de revisión… prepárate nya… —

El auto se acercó estando ya en la caseta donde el joven policía le observaba lentamente cruzado de brazos acercándose a la puerta del conductor dándose cuenta de lo llamativa que lucía Rin, se sentía extraño, habían pasado varios turistas, varias mujeres lindas, sensuales pero ella tenía algo que le hacía diferente, quizás ese toque de ternura y sensualidad que poseía su presencia le hacía sentirse un poco incómodo, pero su trabajo era revisar tanto documentos como equipaje de quienes entraran o salían del país, por lo cual debía mantener la compostura, acercándose hacia ella extendiendo su brazo derecho con la mano abierta.

Documentos por favor… señorita… — Lucia ligeramente nervioso pero no lo suficiente al menos eso era lo que creía.

¿Eh? Si… aquí están tome…. Nya — Le entrego los documentos falsos, que checo aparentemente mientras la peli naranja sudaba frio nerviosa y asustada, no quería que la misión fallara.

¿Está bien señorita.. Rin Hoshizora? — Se refirió amablemente por su nombre mientras notaba su ligera incomodidad en sus gestos y semblante.

Si… nya estoy bien nya… — Dio su mejor sonrisa para que cayera redondito, cosa que sucedería ya que no pregunto más.

Ella de forma "accidental e intencional" acelero cuando le estaba entregando sus papeles nuevamente quedando agarrado de la mano de la peli naranja el policía, siendo arrastrado al menos un kilómetro más adelante luchando por no caerse hasta que finalmente perdió el control del carro chocando contra un cactus a la orilla de la carretera en territorio Mexicano, al frenar en seco el chico se soltó de Rin rodando varios metros delante de ella, eso era parte del plan por lo que salió del carro y se acercó hacia él, disimulando preocupación aunque en realidad si lo estaba ¿Para qué negar lo evidente?. Saliendo del carro corriendo hacia él se acercó para ayudarle lentamente tomándole del brazo llevándolo hacia la parte trasera del carro sentándolo en la cajuela.

Lo siento! No sé qué paso nya! De verdad una disculpa! — Se disculpaba una y otra vez juntando las manos.

No… señorita… lo importante es que está bien… ¿No le paso nada verdad?... — Se levantó y se acercó para tomarle de los brazos produciendo un sonrojo en Rin ante tal gesto.

Si… nya…. — Asintió varias veces, llamando su atención mientras Umi abría por dentro la cajuela saliendo sigilosamente con una de sus armas en su mano hasta que "paw!" le pego en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo.

Vaya… sí que era un gorila… este hombre… — Lentamente lo arrastro hasta la cajuela tomándolo por los hombros metiéndolo con suma dificultad, tenía demasiada masa muscular lo que lo hacía pesado. — Por dios acaso te comes reces enteras… como pesas… — Finalmente lo metió adentro cerrando la cajuela.

Sonriente le alboroto los cabellos a Rin metiéndose las 2 al auto ahora sería la dueña quien lo conduciría, acelerando hasta sacarle humo a las llantas dio una vuelta en un tomando un camino por el desierto para ir al punto de encuentro con Hanayo, a toda velocidad. Ahora vendrá lo divertido "El interrogatorio", teniendo algunas técnicas de tortura en mente, las llevaría a cabo si no hablaba, sino lo lograba por las buenas, entonces seria a su modo… de la forma divertida.

 _Continuara….._

 **Nota del autor: Jajajaja xD espero no se molesten Riku y Vicc por haberlas incluido en este capítulo, en fin espero les guste la historia, dejen sus reviews, sugerencias, quejas, opiniones son bien recibidos**


	3. Chapter 3

_¡Sorpresa Lectores! su amiga Umi Sonoda alias "Love Arrow Shoot" en esta historia en la que YO, si YO tengo el protagónico y no soy la típica chica densa y penosa jajajaja, sino todo lo contrario: toda una mother fucker, si no me creen continuemos con el capítulo de hoy. Que disfruten la lectura, ¡Yahoo!._

 _PD: Love Arrow Shoots Paran todos_

Capítulo 3. El equipo "No Brand Girls"

El sonido de algo metálico rechinando en los oídos de ese chico Carlos David era incesante y algo molesto, tanto que de un momento a otro este volvería en si después de aquel duro golpe que recibió por detrás sin siquiera poderlo prever o defenderse abriría los ojos con un ligero dolor de cabeza sintiendo que su cuerpo estaba rígido, pero estaba sentado en una silla dándose cuenta que estaba amarado completamente de pies y manos impidiéndole que pudiera levantarse o escapar de ahí. Se encontraba en un espacio grande en donde había cajas en los alrededores, una que otra mesa, únicamente una sola lámpara iluminaba el entorno, precisamente estaba sobre el encontrando una figura femenina sentada frente a él, con otra silla al revés viendo cara a cara unos ojos ámbar que estaban fijos en los suyos escuchando una voz suave y algo picara dirigirse a él.

Donki Kong, ya despertaste…. vaya pensé que tendría que electrocutarte los testículos jajaja — Se reía burlesca esa chica a la cual aún no podía ver, pero sabía que estaba presente.

¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me has traído a este lugar? ¿Qué quieres de mí? — Forcejeando para soltarse de su amarre, algo que resultaría difícil ya que tenía varios nudos ciegos alrededor de su cuerpo la otra solamente desenfundo una de sus armas disparándole a los pies logrando callarlo.

Shhh Shh… pequeñín… aquí quien hace las preguntas soy yo… ¿ok? — Sonaba sarcástica mientras se levantaba y volteaba la silla para estar frente a frente dejándose ver Umi con su traje ajustada, su katana en su espalda con varias armas en diferentes compartimientos de su ropa sonreía de manera extraña y divertida.

¿Qué le hiciste a esa chica?, Suéltame…. — El joven estaba un poco asustado desconociendo el porqué de su captura, no tenia finta de ser agente federal o del FBI, ni siquiera de la CIA.

Ante el nombramiento Rin saldría vestida con esa ropa sumamente sexy cruzada de brazos y aun lado de ella su novia la castaña con unas cajas que al abrirlas puso en la mesa un sinfín de aparatos que podrían server para innumerables formas de tortura, finalmente la peli azul soltó una risilla picara, totalmente demente tomando lo que parecía un taladro actuando como si fuera un niño con juguete nuevo moviéndolo como si quisiera picarle un ojo o la cara al chico que solamente volteaba el rostro para evitar que lo hiciera respirando sumamente agitado. Se había metido en un gran problema y como veía las cosas iba a ser interrogado, si aquellas chicas tenían nexos con la policía era 100% probable que al soltarlo y enterarse su jefa irían sus matones por su esposa e hija para secuestrarlas o algo mucho peor… matarlas.

El miedo que infundía en él era realmente excitante, pero decidió dejar las bromas de lado para ponerse más "seria" si eso era posible en ella se quedó mirándolo por varios segundos aclarándose la voz para iniciar nuevamente con su "amena charla", seguiría así si el cooperaba y soltaba la sopa lo más rápido posible, pero siempre existía un plan B y para Umi un plan B era muy recibido.

¿Así que eres el comerciante de Tsubasa – san no es así "Carlos"? — Ponía una falsa sonrisa para que bajara la guardia.

No tengo porque responderte eso… ¿Eres acaso policía o qué? — Una mala idea retar a Love Arrow Shoot y hacerla enojar.

…. — Recibió un fuerte puñetazo en la mejilla con el puño diestro de la chica quien solamente esbozaba una sonrisa.

¿Por qué te interesa saber sobre ella? ¿Qué te hizo mi jefa? — Escupía sangre tornándose un semblante serio en él, esperando que ella se alterara, bajase la guardia y encontrara una forma de escapar.

Digamos que se robó a mi chica, me dio un plazo de 8 meses para que le pague su dinero… pero vamos… en el tráfico de droga y contrabando de armas, puede ganar mucho más de lo que le "robe" por cierto ¿Cuántos meses han pasado Rin – chan? — Se tomaba el mentón pensativa tratando de recordar cuantos meses habían pasado ya.

2 meses nya…. — Decía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja recargando la espalda contra una pared de esa bodega abandonada.

Pretendes que te diga… ¿Dónde está? ¿Sus clientes? ¿Sus proveedores? cosas asi ¿no?… —

Aplaudiendo la chica de ojos ámbar se burlaba en la cara de ese chico mientras afirmaba todas sus preguntas, pero él se negaría a hacerlo ya que no era un soplón es más se atrevió a tirarle un escupitajo a sus pies de ella que no vio nada bien que lo hubiera hecho por lo que se levantó de golpe molesta dándole una patada en el abdomen que lo mandaría para atrás mientras esa mirada asesina se posó sobre el amenazadora y decidida a volarle los ojos ya que estaba apuntándole a cada orificio donde estaban aplastando con su tacón su estómago infringiéndole dolor. Pero de manera extraña quito sus armas de su cara y le ayudo a levantarse nuevamente volviendo la "compostura en ella sentándose en la silla rascándose con el cañón de Love su nuca.

¿No me lo harás fácil verdad? — Inquirió tranquilamente, pero al no recibir respuesta entendió que no soltaría la sopa. — Hanayo – chan, Rin – chan…. es hora de sacar a los niños a jugar —

Poco a poco le fueron pasando artefacto por artefacto para empezar la sesión "Torturando con Umi" empezando por darle toques eléctricos poniendo pinzas enganchadas a su lengua, pectorales y en una zona realmente dolorosa para cualquier hombre activando el switch del generador electro electrocutando al chico que no daría muestras de querer hablar, aunque se retorciera de dolor. Después proseguiría con algo un poco más doloroso, con el taladro comenzó a perforar sus uñas con todo y dedo, los gritos de agonía no se harían esperar desangrándose, pero aun sin decir alguna sola palabra. Pasaría entonces con unas tijeras de jardinero que ayudada por las 2 tortolitas sujetando sus manos cortaría al menos sus dedos anulares pidiendo piedad a mas no poder, pero al peguntar de nuevo si hablaría se negaba rotundamente a hacerlo por lo que usando sus manos le propino una golpiza dejando por un largo rato hasta que se cansó completamente dejando su rostro irreconocible, con moretones y sangrando manteniendo su postura firme de no hablar ni una sola palabra. En conclusión, era preferible que la matara ella que a su jefa.

Así que no hablaras… ¿verdad? — Sacaba unas herraduras las cuales ponía a hervir en una pequeña hoguera, estas tenían la forma de una flecha que usaría para marcar su cuerpo si seguía la negativa.

Ya te dije… no soy… un soplón… Tengo una familia que proteger— Firme y serio se mantenía con convicción y voluntad, no importaba cuanto dolor le hicieran sentir, cuanto lo mutilaran o torturaran jamás iba a delatar a su jefa.

Eso lo hubieras pensado antes de meterte en ese mundo… no cometas el mismo error que yo… buscar dinero fácil y esperar que no haya consecuencias, pero meh… si asi lo quieres… chilla cerdito—

Golpeo su cuerpo con la cerradura al rojo vivo quemando su piel, causándole un daño severo a varias partes las cuales dejaría marcadas con una flecha como una cicatriz que desgraciadamente tendría de por vida. Llego el momento en que ni la peli naranja y la castaña pudieron soportar la tortura tan cruda, tan sádica y despiadada que propina su amiga peli azul quien solamente se burlaba a placer de la desgracia de ese chico, comprendiendo que su lealtad hacia Tsubasa era inquebrantable y que lo dejara moribundo hablaría por lo que ambas le tomaron de los brazos para detener la crueldad de Umi que estaba cegada por la locura.

Umi – chan… detente… no lograras que hable… muerto no te servirá… — Decía Hanayo preocupada por la integridad de Carlos David.

Si Umi – chan nya, es mejor dejárselo a M.I.U.S, ellos son más persuasivos que tu…. — Hiperactiva proponía Rin ganándose una mirada molesta de Umi

¡Estas queriéndome joder los ovarios! ¡Ni soñar pequeño gatito autista! — Molestándose se soltó de su agarre para seguir con su golpiza, pero un tiro de la nada le hizo soltar su cerradura sorprendiéndose.

Abruptamente un escuadrón de ese grupo militar entro armado apuntando a las chicas y se acercaron al chico soltándolo y llevándoselo rápidamente de ahí entrando con paso lento, completamente seductor la pelirroja de ojos violetas apuntando con las armas de su muñeca a las 3 chicas sonando dictatorial y con intenciones de no perder el tiempo en las tonterías de "Love Arrow Shoot" tenía la orden de ponerla a dormir si se ponía la situación difícil.

Las manos donde pueda verla Love Arrow Shoot — La mirada de Maki era intimidante

¡Mierda! ¿Es que acaso esa maldita duende no se cansa! — Se volteaba para cruzarse de brazos, pero recibió un disparo de advertencia de la agente de Nico — ¡Ok! No estoy armada…. ¿Pero para que me quiere? —

Tiene un trabajo para ti, encontró más pistas que podrían servirte para atrapar a Tsubasa y sus perros falderos… ¿Te interesa? — Esbozo una sonrisa irónica para llamar la atención de la mercenaria.

Hubieras empezado por ahí…. Tomate – chan… — Comenzó a caminar hasta que quedar codo a codo bajando la guardia la pelirroja volviendo a hablar — Si es una trampa o truco sucio… no voy a contenerme, te cortare el cuello cariño… y odiaría hacerlo… eres tan bella, Mmm un tomate delicioso —

Ya había aguantado durante mucho tiempo las constantes burlas y coqueteos de ella por lo que tomándole el mentón con la diestra le guiño el ojo haciendo una finta de que iba a besarla, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar uso una pequeña aguja electromagnética la cual disparo una descarga de más de 10, 0000 voltios de potencia dejándola frita e inconsciente al instante dirigiendo la mirada a las otras 2 que peculiarmente eran agentes de esa organización encubierto.

Agentes Nyan – Cat y Wasp Girl súbanla a bordo del Hellicarrier, Nico la espera en la cubierta de vuelo… — Asi como llego la agente "Princesa Escarlata" se retiró subiendo a un gran porta aviones el cual tenía enormes turbinas y artefactos de última generación, tanto en armamento como en módulos de seguridad, sistemas de rastreo entre otras cosas.

¡Entendido! — Las chicas tomaron de ambos brazos a la inconsciente Umi subiéndola a bardo de Hellicarier que se camuflaría en el aire desapareciendo de la vista como si nada hubiera pasado.

 **Horas más tarde en la cubierta de vuelo de Hellicarier base aérea de M.I.U.S**

Unos sonidos electrónicos zumbaron en los oídos de la mercenaria, escuchaba diferentes voces, como frase "Todo en orden señora", "Todos los censores de calor y movimiento están al 100 % de su capacidad" "Señora prosigo con el espionaje de los sistemas de monitoreo de los aeropuertos" "Se han registrado llamadas de auxilio para la policía de distintas ciudades del país, pero nada grave", abriendo los ojos una luz blanca la dejaría cegada pero era la luz del cielo azul que entrada por un gran cristal que se extendía varios metros en el fondo del lugar. A su alrededor había personas que trabajaban en computadoras, dispositivos de avanzada además de que podía ver el gran logotipo de esa organización que tanto detestaba en el techo metálico cayendo en cuenta que estaba en las instalaciones de "Nico la espia loli plana" como le decía a manera de burla.

¿Alguien vio las placas del camión que me arroyo? ¿Hola? ¿Chicos? — Queriendo llamar la atención se levantó de la silla donde estaba caminando hacia unos hombres concentrados en su trabajo, poniéndoles la mano frente a ellos, pero no reaccionaron, hacia caras graciosas y menos, incluso tuvo la desfachatez de abrirse la parte del busto zangoloteando sus pechos para ver que hacían, pero nada— ¡Buh! Aburridos oh mira… un botón… —

La tentación fue grande pero ese botón decía "Activador de misiles nucleares" ignorando por completo la etiqueta estaba a solo milímetros de colocar su dedo índice en ese botón, pero una mano blanca pequeña la detuvo en seco.

¿Estas demente acaso? No ves que dice "Misiles nucleares" acaso el ser mutante te hace carente de cerebro… ¿Qué no tienes nada en el interior de tu cráneo? — La voz de aquella pelinegra reclamo con clara molestia llamando la atención de la mercenaria.

¡Hey hola ayudante de santa! escuche de Rodolfo el reno que querías hablar conmigo… ¿Para que soy buena? — Se recargaba de la pared mientras sacaba un Manjuu de un bolsillo de su pantalón para comenzarlo a comer.

¿Quieres atrapar a Tsubasa y su organización de maleantes no? — Espeto Nico serie con los brazos entrelazados tras su espalda vestida de negro con una gabardina y traje de cuero con cinturones amarrados en su figura pequeña colgándole armas.

¡Meh! Solo quiero que dejen a mi chica en paz…. por mi pueden hacer lo que quieran… pero con Kotori – chan no se meten, pero ¿Cuál es el punto? — Hablaba con la boca llena mientras la menor pelinegra se daba un manotazo aguantando las ganas de tirarla por una escotilla de su nave.

Tengo un proyecto en el cual deseo que participes, llamado "No Brand Girls", te lo hará sencillo formare un equipo el cual tendrá la misión de proteger a las personas y al planeta tierra, nunca se sabe quién podría atacarla ya sea terrestre o extraterrestre —

Sacando un pequeño dispositivo holográfico le comenzó a mostrar un informe de quienes serían sus compañeras de equipo

 **Integrante 1:**

 **Nombre: Umi Sonoda**

 **Alias: Love Arrow Shoot**

 **Edad: 27 años**

 **Raza: Mutante**

 **Capacidades: Super fuerza, Destreza física y reflejos, resistencia a situaciones críticas, factor curativo, experta en armas de fuego y combate con arma blanca, resistencia a ataques telequineticos y psíquicos,**

 **Integrante 2:**

 **Nombre: Rin Hoshizora**

 **Alias: Nyan - Cat**

 **Edad: 23 años**

 **Raza: Humana**

 **Capacidades: Agilidad felina, sigilo, combate cuerpo a cuerpo, espionaje y saboteo de sistemas informáticos avanzados, garras retractiles**

 **Integrante 3:**

 **Nombre: Hanayo Koizumi**

 **Alias: Wasp Girl**

 **Edad: 24 años**

 **Raza: Humana genéticamente alterada**

 **Capacidades: Mente súper desarrollada, concentración de energía electromagnética par combate, capacidad de disminuir su tamaño con un traje de supresión atómico de moléculas, velocidad supersónica**

 **Integrante 4:**

 **Nombre: Maki Nishikino**

 **Alias: Princesa Escarlata**

 **Edad: 23 años**

 **Raza: Humana Artificialmente mejorada**

 **Capacidades: Fuerza física, velocidad, agilidad, Reflejos, durabilidad en combate, sentidos humanos, resistencia mental, sistema inmune humano, longevidad extendida mejorados**

 **Integrante 5 (Lider):**

 **Nombre: Eli Ayase**

 **Alias: Capitán Rusia**

 **Edad: 30 años (congelada durante más de 50 años desde los años 40)**

 **Raza: Super soldado**

 **Capacidades: Fisiología artificial mejorada, fuerza sobrehumana, mayor velocidad, reflejos mejorados, resistencia y durabilidad sobrehumanos, factor curativo, resistencia a enfermedades, inmunidad al alcohol, sentidos mejorados, maestra de artes marciales, experta en armas de fuego, acróbata, voluntad indomable, tiradora experta, maestra de la estrategia y táctica militar, experta en combate con escudo**

Simplemente Umi estaba asombrada por lo que estaba leyendo, pero frunció el ceño al ver el ultimo curriculum, no tenía sentido que ella no fuera la líder si se lo estaba ofreciendo abiertamente estaba completamente segura que ella sería la líder de ese equipo, pero el estar equivocada le molesto en cierta manera. No le haría esperar su desagrado acercándose a la pelinegra tomándose el mentón frunciendo el ceño intrigada.

Porque no soy la líder… mmm ¿Acaso no tengo el porte o la capacidad para hacerlo? — Hacia movimientos con los brazos mostrando músculos como toda una físico culturista.

Hija…. Tú no tienes no tienes la capacidad tanto mental como física para poder hacerlo, careces de todo sentido de liderazgo y eres demasiado impulsiva, necesitas muchos años de experiencia y entrenamiento para lograrlo… eres muy joven aun— Una voz le hablo por la espalda volteando Umi para encarar unos ojos azules penetrantes, una cabellera larga rubia que sobresalía y dejaba a ver a quien sería la líder quien estaba cruzada de brazos con una mirada serena pero que demostraba valor.

Que has dicho…. —

 _Continuara…._

 **Nota del autor: Pues como hoy termina el evento en SIF de Umi pues decidí retomar esta historia que la actualizare más seguido jejejeje n.n Tocayo espero no me haya sobrepasado contigo :v jajaja en tu participación en esta historia, bueno los dejo que seguiré subiendo mi ranking en el evento, bye bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

_¡Hola chicos y chica! ¡Les habla su miga Love Arrow Shoot, Ha pasado tiempo ¿no? si lo sé, bueno no hay excusa que dar, bueno quizás si… pero bueno el punto es que autor – san ha decidido por sus santos cojones…. si leyeron bien santos cojones actualizar la historia donde yo soy la protagonista ¿Ósea? debería darme un poco de protagonismo, anyway, solo quería desearles buenas tardes y decirles que en el capítulo de hoy veremos un poco del pasado de la capitán Ayase, si esa rubia seria que me encaro en el capítulo anterior me planto cara pero meh, ya sin más monologo absurdo les dejo con el capítulo 4 ¡Love Arrow Shoot's para todos!_

Capítulo 4. Spiritual Soldier Nozomi

Quizás puedes considerarte una heroína, decir que lo eres… pero con esa actitud y esa facha solamente eres una jovencita aparentando serlo, Nico ¿Acaso es lo mejor que M.I.U.S pudo conseguir? sí que es un poco decepcionante— La rubia lentamente cerraba los ojos apoyando sus manos en sus caderas haciendo un gesto en negación.

Eli Ayase había aparecido en el lugar, vistiendo una simple blusa de manga corta azul claro, con unos jeans ajustados azul oscuro, con una cola de caballo en su cabello, usando zapatillas blancas estando con un temple completamente inquebrantable logrando que la peli azul al oirá tales palabras un interruptor se encendiera uno en el cual solamente podría haber un resultado: Disparos a punta pala, porque ya de por si le era una molestia escuchar que la reclamaran por como hacia su trabajo pero el criticar a su persona, su forma de pensar, su forma de actuar ya era ir más allá de sus propios límites además no es como si ella tuviera mucha paciencia, prefiere arreglar todo a punta de golpes y tiros por doquier que hacerlo de la manera "civilizada" como dirían muchos. Por lo que con el gesto completamente fruncido dio unos pasos hacia la mayor para estar cara a cara mientras las miradas ámbar y celeste estaban inmersas en la ajena podía sentirse una tensión en el ambiente misma que podría ser cortada con un alfiler sumamente delgado.

Por otro lado, la pelinegra solamente bufaba con molestia cerrando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos esperando que Umi no hiciera un destrozo en el interior de la nave ya que costaría muchísimos millones de dólares arreglarla y el gobierno fue claro, no financiar más su organización si no entrega resultados, con respecto a la organización criminal A – Rise.

A ver… ricitos… de oro… al parecer no escuche bien — hacia como si se limpiara el oído izquierdo con el índice — Que no tengo lo necesario para ser un héroe ¿correcto no? —

Eso fue lo que dije — de una manera casi indiferente fue la rápida respuesta de la rubia.

Pues cariño…. déjame decirte que yo, puedo ser todo lo que tu cabecita aquí arriba quiera — Golpeándola con un dedo en la cien — Pero yo nunca me he considerado un héroe… es más yo soy una cabrona hija de puta que le abrirá el cráneo a cualquier cabrón que se me pare enfrente y quiera fastidiarme —

La tensión entre ellas 2 se estaba incrementando, si no fuera porque un agente del personal del Hellicarrier llego estrepitosamente a interrumpir el momento era seguro que esas 2 se hubieran molido a golpes hasta cansarse porque se veía en sus ojos el deseo de darle una lección la una a la otra, el agente llego con un pequeño folder el cual mostraba una fotografía de una chica vistiendo un atuendo militar con un rifle de asalto m-16 cubierta con una mascarilla en la mitad de la cara con una especie de brazo metálico porque sobresalía una coraza de metal en uno de estos.

Señora… acaba de llegar un reporte de los satélites de M.I.U.S que "Spiritual soldier" ha sido vista en las cercanías Madison Square Garden — Tomando el folder la pelinegra miro el reporte completo.

La tenemos… ustedes 2… dejen su disputa infantil para después… tengo su primera misión, tu avísale a las demás agentes que estén en la cubierta de lanzamiento ahora mismo — le devolvió el folder comenzando a caminar rápidamente al centro de mando para ver si las cámaras espías habían detectado más movimientos de esta "Spiritual Soldier".

Entendido señora — Se retiró inmediatamente para acatar su orden.

Tan Eli como Umi estaban algo curiosas por saber quién era esa, pero no preguntaron por el momento solamente siguieron a Nico indicándoles al llegar al centro de mando que fueran a la cubierta de vuelo, que las agentes "Princesa Escarlata", "Wasp Girl" y "Nyan-cat" las esperaban en un jet de combate, Eli rápidamente se puso su traje de combate que era prácticamente luna estampa de la bandera rusa, con un cinturón alrededor de la cintura, un casco azul con la letra A en el centro, guantes en sus manos y su escudo de bibranio con la insignia de la ex Unión Soviética . Al llegar rápidamente a la zona de lanzamiento se subieron rápido y se sentaron en unos asientos laterales abrochándose sus cinturones mientras la peli azul aprovecho para revisar sus armas una por una verificando que todas estaban en perfectas condiciones cortando cartucho de "Love" y de "Live" frotándose las manos impacientes para ver de qué se trataba la misión.

Bien… les explicare en que consiste, en la Onne Pen Plaza una excéntrica, Playmate, filántropa millonaria llamada Honoka Kousaka que, dicho sea de paso, es la dueña de Kousaka Industries en Manhattan está dando una conferencia de un nuevo invento que ha diseñado y por lo que sabemos ella es el blanco de A – Rise, ya que Honoka ha sido parte importante en que la policía de Nueva York tenga mejor tecnología para evitar que sus crímenes se realicen — La pelirroja les enseño en una Tablet una imagen con los antecedentes de una chica peli jengibre de tez clara ojos azules y de muy buen ver.

¡Anda la puta! ¡Esa ricura es Honoka! ¿Es una especie de inventora? — A la peli azul le brillaban los ojos de ver a tremendo manjar ante sus ojos.

Una ególatra armamentista… bueno el punto es que la quieren asesinar y por eso enviaron a Spiritual Soldier — Cambio la imagen a la una chica de cabellos morados en 2 coletas, vestida con un traje militar negro, con el brazo derecho metálico y media cara cubierta con una máscara — Asesina profesional e impacable, no deja rastro en el lugar donde la manden, no deja ningún civil vivo en la escena del crimen, su misión es matar al objetivo que le ordenen desaparecer —

Mientras tanto en plaza estaba dicha chica de cabellos jengibre en un estrado mientras daba un discurso, a un lado de ella estaba una chica menor que ella vestida como toda una secretaria o asistente personal haciendo apuntes en una libreta electrónica, era pelirroja y con la misma mirada celeste que Honoka.

Damas y caballeros... es un honor el presentarles el dia de hoy, uno de los mayores avances que Kousaka industries a creado en pleno siglo XXI, no solamente son droides para la agencia de la policía, son el arma perfecta, la más eficaz para apoyar a los agentes de la policía de Nueva York que valientemente prestan sus servicios a la comunidad —

La gente que se aglomeraba en la plaza, solamente gritaba eufórica y aplaudía, hasta algunos jóvenes y otros mayores le gritaban piropos que ella solamente tomaba a gracia, pero su asistente solamente hacia un gesto molesto.

Gracias… gracias… — le guiño el ojo a un chico que de golpe caería desmayado al suelo — Estos droides pueden adaptarse a cualquier tipo de ambiente, clima incluso pueden adquirir la materia de cualquier elemento animado o inanimado que toquen, ya que han sido fabricados con nana tecnología que les permite desarrollar estas capacidades, además de poseer los mejores sistemas de rastreo de calor, incluso de pulsaciones cardiacas, sensores de movimiento. Lo mejor es que sus armas fueron meticulosamente fabricadas para que no dañaran el medio ambiente o la salud física de las personas… pero eso no es todo.

La gente se asombraba con lo que estaba escuchando, pero aún faltaba lo mejor.

Mis droides no trabajan con motores, ni con electricidad…por si llegasen a fallar que yo lo dudo, estos tienen una fuente "energética" a partir de pan dulce, como el manjuu. ¡No es genial! —

Todas las personas aplaudían con mucha euforia mientras la otra chica solamente se lamentaba en silencio lo que decía su jefa, porque no creía que siendo toda un genio podía hacer que trabajasen a partir de pan dulce, la primera vez que lo escucho cuando recién estaba en su taller haciendo los prototipos se quedó "Que demonios" y para cuando los termino se quedó "Debes estar de coña ¿no?". Pero bueno ya sin más preámbulos la dueña de Kousaka Industries se acercó a una manta que cubría algo para jalarla dejando ver unos droides de 2 metros de alto, de color naranja con las siglas de su empresa en color dorado que se activaron al prenderse una esfera amarilla en el pecho brillando los ojos del mismo color. La presentación fue un éxito total, hubo aplausos gritos, las personas, personal de la policía se tomaban fotos con ella mientras posaban para la cámara, lucia tan hermosa y sensual ene se vestido negro escotado y abierto de la espalda acercándose a su asistente.

Yukiho… ¿Cuál es mi siguiente junta? — saludando a su público con calidez, la otra chica se acomodó los lentes buscando en la agenda de la magnate.

Al parecer ya no tiene ningun pendiente señorita Kousaka — Sonriendo siguió en lo suyo.

El equipo No Brand Girls estaba llegando a un edificio aledaño a la plaza donde con un detector de calor y movimiento pudieron ver en uno de los pisos del edificio varios puntos de calor identificando a al menos 5 soldados armados con THOR M408 y Lanzacohetes RPG-7 en los pisos inferiores, en los superiores habían otros 5 con las mismas armas y en el techo estaba ella Spiritual Soldier con un LWRC SABR 308(semi-automatico) apuntando hacia su objetivo esperando el momento para jalar el gatillo planificando una estrategia de combate.

Son 11 efectivos armados, y nosotras somos 5, Nyan – Cat y Wasp Girl encárguense de los que están en el piso superior, princesa escarlata tú de los de abajo, Love Arrow Shoot tu iras conmigo al techo para atrapar a Spiritual Soldier — Daba órdenes como toda buen líder.

¡Entendido nya! —

A la orden… —

Supongo que no tengo otra opción —

¡Vamos a darle… mientras pueda patear traseros no hay problema! —

Las 5 chicas, salieron del jet mientras este discretamente se camuflaba en el ambiente esperando en los aires, el grupo lentamente se dividió en 3, Hanayo se hizo pequeña para comenzar a volar hacia una ventana, Rin trepaba por una escalera metálica con enorme destreza y agilidad, Maki utilizaba una puerta trasera para entrar, Umi y Eli usaban una puerta lateral que tenía unas escaleras que las llevaría al techo. Cada una se preparaba para dar su golpe y detener a ese grupo de delincuentes por lo que la rubia por medio de un intercomunicador dio la primer orden.

Rin, Hanayo… ahora… —

Las chicas se movieron rápidamente siendo a duras penas detectadas por los hombres armados que cayeron al suelo gracias a los disparos certeros de la castaña y a la agilidad felina de la peli naranja que los puso a dormir golpeando su nuca y rompiendo sus brazos alertando a los demás por el sonido de los disparos fallidos.

Maki es tu turno —

En completo silencio se dirigía hacia donde estaba vigilando los otros 5 que no se dieron cuenta de cómo o cuando les ataco ya que golpeo a unos con una especie de dardos que les hizo sentir una descarga eléctrica tumbándolos al suelo, a los restantes los golpeo con agilidad enroscando sus extremidades con sus brazos rompiendo sus huesos dejándolos gritando de dolor, que con solo un golpe los dejo durmiendo.

Bien es nuestro turno Umi… —

La peli azul siguió a la rubia mientras subían por las escaleras en silencio hasta llegar al techo abriendo una puerta pero para su sorpresa, la asesina no estaba en el lugar, como pudo haberse escapado tan rápido era lo que ambas se estaban preguntando, pero en realidad no lo hizo, ya de ante mano las estaba esperando por lo cual de manera sorpresiva salió de quien sabe dónde embistiendo a Love Arrow Shoot con el brazo metálico impactándola de espaldas contra una bodega dejándola aturdida por un momento. La golpeada se levantó, pero de la nada ya la peli morada le estaba tomando del cuello con su brazo normal ejerciendo una gran fuerza. Capitán Rusia corrió rápidamente y lanzando su escudo con un boomerang esperaba que el golpe por la espalda le hiciera bajar la guardia pero no fue así porque por más asombroso que pudiera sonar ella tomo el escudo entre los dedos metálicos aventándolo lejos soltando a la mutante para encarar a la súper soldado que rápidamente corriendo una hacia otra empezó un intercambio de golpes, bloqueos con sus brazos y piernas realmente agiles, su estilo de combate era tan similar que eso hizo que la rusa recordara cosas de su pasado, recordara a una persona que perdió en un desafortunado accidente en la segunda guerra mundial, una compañera que tenía cierto parecido con Spiritual Soldier.

Ninguna estaba cediendo en los impactos de puños y patadas hasta que en un momento la rubia propino un golpe a la quijada de la chica haciéndola trastabillar hacia atrás tumbándole la mascarilla de la parte baja de su rostro asombrada de lo que estaba viendo, veía a una vieja amiga, a alguien que en hace 50 años era su mejor amiga, la única que la protegía de brabucones cuando lo necesitaba, era Nozomi Toujo, esa mirada esmeralda, tez clara y facciones finas se lo daban a ver, pero en su rostro, en su semblante solamente había una cosa: vacío.

No puede… ser… Nozomi…. —

 **Nota del autor: Chan chan chan… Esto se va a poner bueno se los aviso de antemano porque el drama y la acción irán de la mano en los siguientes capítulos, bueno ya sin más que decir paso a desearles un buen fin de semana, hasta mañana n.n**


	5. Chapter 5

_Hola queridos lectores, su amiga Love Arrow Shoot les saluda ¡Arriba las manos cabrones! jajajaja no es broma no se preocupen, espero estén pasando una bonita tarde, si no pues salgan a la calle, consíganse unas putas y bueno ya saben lo demás… o sino pueden llenarle de tiros a quien más odien en el mundo, como yo lo hare muy pronto con esas perras de "A – Rise", pero bueno lo que puedo decir es que hoy no seré protagonista ya que conocerán un poco de las intenciones de ese trio de criminales -cof cof- locas secuestra mujeres, hijas de su puta madre…. ok ya me calmo, además de que echaran un vistazo por así decirlo a la mente maestra detrás de sus crímenes porque señoras y señores ellas no son las que están haciendo sus mamadas, por voluntad propia jajaja lo hacen porque alguien más se los ha ordenado… bueno no vamos a darle más giro de bragas así que disfruten la lectura ¡Bye bye!._

 _P.D. Coman frutas y verduras… ahora si ¡Bye!_

Capítulo 5. Tsushima Yoshiko y las gemas del infinito

Corría un atardecer tranquilo en la ciudad de Nueva York, si no fuera porque en un parque cerca del Madison Square Garden estaban peleando 1 súper – soldado, 1 mercenaria y 1 asesina en el tejado de un edificio todo estaría tranquilo, pero al otro lado de la ciudad en los muelles donde barcos pesqueros arribaban con mucha mercancía en cajas gigantescas el grupo criminal de narcotráfico, contrabando de arma y trata de blancas estaba en su base secreta oculta de los ojos de los trabajadores de los muelles en el subsuelo donde la única forma de llegar era por medio de un conducto de drenaje en una de las tantas bodegas de almacenamiento. Esperaban noticias de su asesina y también si es que habían podido robar un cierto artefacto de industrias Kousaka con el cual al manejar antas cantidades de rayos gama como ultravioletas podía crear agujeros de gusano con el cual se podría llegar a otros mundos en el espacio.

Ese invento de la gran magnate Honoka Kousaka ya estaba en las fases terminales de su elaboración, solamente se necesitaba dar una prueba para verificar que funcionara en óptimas condiciones y dicha prueba seria realizada en la nasa, pero ante la intervención del equipo No Brand Girls, Spiritual Soldier no pudo cumplir su trabajo de asesinar a la chica peli jengibre. Además, aunque lo hubiera intentado hubiera fallado ya que secretamente ella era la famosa "Faito Dayo" una superhéroe digámosle así que usaba una armadura de un metal inoxidable con los mejores sistemas de navegación, armamento, radares y detectores de movimiento, pero en concreto la misión de la asesina de A – Rise había fallado cosa que la líder esa chica castaña que era una diestra asesina y mutante que podía generar veneno con cada centímetro de su cuerpo, Tsubasa alias "The Big Viper" no estaría muy contenta al enterarse del fracaso de una de sus más experimentadas subordinadas.

— ¡Madamme Viper!, ¡Tengo noticias sobre la misión de Spiritual Soldier! — Uno de sus soldados entro a toda prisa a la oficina de la castaña que estaba sosteniendo un pequeño tubo de ensayo con un líquido verde viéndolo fijamente.

— Espero y sean buenas noticias…. ya tengo suficiente con que hayan desaparecido a mi única vía de transporte para las drogas, las armas y las mujeres… estamos perdiendo millones de dólares… — Sus ojos esmeraldas parecían los de un reptil mirando al soldado que estaba nervioso.

— Mi señora… al parecer, M.I.U.S intercepto al equipo de Spiritual Soldier y ahora ella está peleando con las súper heroínas "Capitán Rusia" y "Love Arrow Shoot" —

El soldado saco una especie de Tablet la cual tenía imágenes del combate que estaban sosteniendo aquellas 3 chicas en la azotea, la castaña estaba comenzando a enfurecerse mientras el soldado temblaba de miedo sabía que lo le esperaba no sería nada bonito por lo que tomando el dispositivo móvil lo azoto contra la pared furiosa golpeando el escritorio de su oficina prácticamente partiéndolo en 2 mientras se acercaba al pobre hombre que estaba aterrado y al tomarlo del cuello lentamente abrió su boca que con un lengua afilada comenzó a rasgar sus mejillas haciendo que le brotara sangre pero estas pudriéndosele la piel mientras se retorcía de dolor dejándolo caer mientras moría lenta y dolorosamente consumido por el ácido de la mutante. Abriendo un pasadizo secreto con un control detrás de un mueble se adentró a una habitación donde estaba una peli gris amarrada de pies y manos en una silla con las ropas maltrechas manifestando un estado realmente deplorable con su piel pálida y algunas heridas que estaban cicatrizadas que al ver a Tsubasa se aterro porque era su presa de constantes torturas por mera diversión, pero esta vez estaba iracunda ya que su "querida novia" estaba fastidiando sus planes… primero raptando a su agente en la frontera Carlos David, ahora se había unido a esa organización M.I.U.S. queriendo jugar a ser la heroína, eso la hacía rabiar más de la cuenta.

— Kotori – chan… sabes…. al parecer tu queridísima Umi – chan se empeña en quererme fastidiar…. — Se sentó en una silla delante de ella tomándole por el mentón.

— No me lastimes… mas… por favor… déjame ir… te lo suplico… — La peli gris aterrada de lo que fuera hacerle esta vez derramaba algunas lágrimas con tristeza.

— Hey… primor… descuida… no voy a matarte…. solo voy a dejarte seca hasta que tu belleza se haya esfumado de tu cuerpo… si llego a caer… tu querida Umi – chan… encontrara solo tus restos podridos jeje —

La La líder de A – Rise tomándole con fuerza el mentón le hizo abrir la boca a regañadientes vertiendo en ella un poco de su aliento venenoso que al instante de introducirse por su garganta comenzó a causarle mas estragos a su estado actual pero no lo suficiente para matarla en ese instante, disfrutaría hacerlo lento… con mucho dolor y agonía, sonriendo de oreja a oreja al darse cuenta que comenzaba a toser ahogándose, buscando jalar aire hacia sus pulmones ya que su aliente venenoso tenía el efecto de tapar tanto el torrente sanguino y pulmonar causando hematomas que y coágulos en su sangre. Habiendo obtenido el resultado que esperaba lentamente le dio un puñetazo que le rompió el labio inferior mientras la pobre pajarita lloraba amargamente rogando que su querida Umi la salvara, esperaba que en cualquier momento ella entrara por la puerta, que como todo un príncipe la salvara de las garras de ese monstruo que estaba realmente gozando el a proseguir su tormento, pero una de sus manos derechas entre, era Erena alias "Phoenix" ya que posee basto control del fuego y es capaz de hacer catástrofes cataclismicas con la explosión al máximo de su poder entraba a esa habitación para darle un mensaje a su superior.

— Tsubasa…. el cetro está brillando… al parecer nuestra contratista requiere tu presencia — la peli morada de ojos color celeste estaba seria mientras observaba a la pobre Kotori mientras estaba debilitándose por el veneno en su interior — No la hagas esperar... no creo que sea conveniente —

Está bien Erena iré en un segundo y tu primor… no hemos terminado, por esta vez la dejamos aquí — Tranquilamente saldría de esa habitación dejándola encerrada mientras la peli gris solo estaba cabizbaja, triste porque deseaba que su querida peli azul la salvara a como diera lugar.

Alejándose de la oficina irían a lo que parecía ser otra habitación que no estaba blindada ni tenía una puerta de metal era una especie de laboratio donde hacían mejoras a armas de contrabando tanto a nivel físico como adecuaciones con daños radiactivos, adentrándose al interior de este la castaña lentamente noto como el cetro ante su presencia brillaba más, era de oro con varios símbolos a su alrededor de aparente procedencia extraterrestre, en la punta de este una especie de gema estaba brillando que estaba cubierta con una coraza metálica que tenía una punta de metal como si fuera una especie de cuchilla. Dando un ligero respiro tomándose unos segundos lo tomo con la diestra sintiendo como otras veces como una descarga eléctrica demasiado potente estaba golpeándola causándole daños severos a nivel físico como en su psiquis haciendo todo a su alrededor se comenzará a distorsionar oscureciéndose su entorno hasta que de manera casi instantánea apareció en una zona muy alejada del universo. Era un pequeño cinturón asteroides en la mitad de la nada en las cercanías de Titán la Luna de Saturno.

 **Cinturón de Kuiper a 30 millones de años luz de la tierra**

La catarsis física de la castaña estaba cesando lentamente mirando que estaba de pie sobre una masa rocosa gigante que deducía era uno de esos cuerpos celestes que formaban ese lugar mirando a su alrededor al verse sola comenzó a dar unos pasos hacia adelante mirando hacia arriba como unos asteroides pequeños formaban una especie de escalera hacían camino hacia arriba a lo que parecía ser una especie de silla de roca como un trono o algo parecido que estaba de espaldas a ella, apunto de dar el primer paso por esos escalones suspendidos en medio de la nada una especie de fuerza cósmica la detuvo de golpe impidiendo su paso apareciendo al instante un ente vestido con una túnica nuca negra cubriendo todo su cuerpo con una armadura de un material desconocido en su pecho, con una especie de mascara en la mitad del rostro sobresaliendo mechones color vino de los lados de su vestimenta hablando con un tono de voz frio y siniestro.

— No des un paso más ser inferior… tú no eres digna de estar ante la presencia de mi maestra… — la voz era aguda por lo que no era difícil deducir que era femenina.

Quería decirle en persona que los planes de invasión del ejercito Aqours aún no podrá realizarse… no hemos podido tener en nuestras manos el artefacto que podría abrir un portal que pueda darles entrada desde aquí.

¿Y cuándo se supone que vas a cumplir tu parte del trato? Mi maestra puso en tus manos el cetro, te lo ha prestado para que puedas conseguir nuestros objetivos— Sonaba enojada y demandante.

— Les doy mi palabra que será muy pronto… solo necesito una prorroga — la chica de túnica le tomo por el cuello con su diestra impactándola contra la pared de roca de ese asteroide causándole un enorme dolor, mientras que con la mano libre comenzó a crear un pequeño hilillo de energía que metía por el centro de su frente que causaba estragos a su cerebro haciéndole sentir que podría explotar. — ¡Ahg! ¡Voy a cumplir mi palabra lo juro!

— Mi maestra… está cansada de esperar, si no cumples tu misión, ella misma te arrebatara el cetro y con la gema del infinito borrara todo signo de existencia de tu ser en el universo así que date prisa— Con tan solo un pinchazo de energía hizo que volviera a ese pequeño laboratorio, todo había sido una proyección astral, pero demonios si era una ilusión, era de lo más real ya que sentía todo su cuerpo ardiendo, no solo su cabeza todo su cuerpo dolía completamente.

Después de esa pequeña escena, esa entidad femenina se acercó a donde comenzaba la escalinata hacia ese trono suspendido en los aires postrándose de rodillas con los brazos abiertos y con la mirada baja en plena señal de respeto y sumisión ante quien estuviera postrada en ese asiento.

— Mi señora… lamento mis acciones… pero aun no entiendo, porque confiarle una gema del infinito a una escoria…. como ella, un arma tan poderosa no podría ser explotada como es debido — Quería darle su opinión lo mas respetuosa posible porque quien estaba detrás del trono no era alguien con el cual se podía fallar una y otra vez sin sufrir las consecuencias.

— Porque solo así podre obtener lo que quiero… — Una voz suave, pero algo psicópata respondió girándose el trono mostrando a una chica de cabellos lacios azules oscuros con ojos color carmesí, portando una gran armadura pesada de oro y tonos azulados quien mostraba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja con esa aura de superioridad, de gran poder y ambición.

— ¿Cuál es su deseo maestra? — la sirviente de la peli azul quería complacerla con cualquier cosa.

— Las 5 restantes gemas del infinito y el guantelete…. Presiento que ese ser inferior pronto cumplirá su trabajo y podremos probar las fuerzas de la tierra, el encuentro con la muerte se aproxima —

Esa sonrisa cínica se hizo más presente en la peli azul mientras seguía postrada en su lugar soltando una risa realmente enfermiza que hacía eco hasta los lugares más recónditos del universo.

— Como ordene… maestra…. —

 _Continuara…._

 **Nota del autor: Pues aquí les dejo una pista casi tan contundente de quien es la otra villana de la historia, hay que ser muy bruto para no saber quién es jajaja, nos vemos el sábado con una actualización de mi historia The Vampire Family: BiBi, hasta el sábado jejeje**


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi! Su amiga Love Arrow Shoot les saluda amistosamente ¿Cómo han estado? Espero muy bien jajaja, pues que les puedo decir en este capítulo sabrán un poco más de la misteriosa Spiritual Soldier y Elichika Ayase, descubrirán un poco de su pasado, el cómo Spiritual Soldier llego a ser quien es, su relación con Elichika Ayase, etc etc…. espero estén pasando un buen fin de semana. Oh…. y ¿Qué opinan sobre Love Live Sunshine!? ya que hoy se estrenó bueno por parte de autor – san quedo encantado con las nueve chicas nuevas y más con la peli vino que en esta historia es la ayudante de la psicópata de Yohane a la que muy pero muy pronto estoy segura que nos veamos caras, ¡!Tengo una bala para ti guardada Honey!, bueno ya me dejo de mis mamadas de monólogos y sigamos con el capítulo de hoy._

Capítulo 6. El pasado de Eli y Nozomi

 **Moscú, Rusia 1942**

Corría la segunda guerra mundial y el ejército nazi estaba masacrando y aniquilando a las fuerzas aliadas en el territorio europeo, ya había obtenido el control de ciudades como Polonia, Hungría, Bélgica y Austria, las fuerzas de Hitler eran imbatibles por lo que las fuerzas aliadas con su más reciente aliado la Unión Soviética lograron hacer un acuerdo para acabar con las fuerzas alemanas con un proyecto que se consideraba como un arma secreta con la cual llegarían a terminar con las intenciones del tercer Reich . El proyecto poseía el nombre de "Súper Soldado" el cual a un soldado soviético se le inyectaba en su torrente sanguíneo una toxina química la cual le daría una súper fuerza, destreza y habilidades las cuales podrían sobrepasar con suma facilidad a cualquier hombre común y corriente, pero hasta el momento no habían encontrado a nadie que pudiera serles de utilidad ya que ningún soldado cumplía al 100% los requerimientos para poder someterse a esa prueba altamente radiactiva. Pero ningún científico que estaba a cargo de dicho proyecto pensó que una chica normal y "enclenque" podría llegar a ser lo que estaban buscando e incluso su amiga que era una militar líder de un batallón soviético llamado "Mikuros" creía que podía ser capaz de hacerlo hasta que un día Elichika Ayase decidió meterse al ejército.

Así… que tu… quieres ser parte del ejército Soviético… ¿No es así? — Exclamo un comandante mientras revisaba un expediente con la información de la rubia de ojos azules frente a el, dándose cuenta de lo delgada que era, tenía una faceta muy femenina, además de que su status físico no era el más favorable: asma, debilitamiento constante muscular y poca resistencia a ejercicio a marcha forzada.

¡Si señor! ¡Así es señor! ¡Quiero ayudar a mi país a acabar con los nazis señor! — La rubia posaba si mano en señal militar parándose firme haciendo que el mayor frunciera el ceño soltando un suspiro pesado.

Hija…. no quiero sonar machista ni discriminante… pero tu condición física no califica para ser si quiera cadete en las fuerzas armadas soviéticas…. temo que tendré que rechazar tu petición — Con mucho pesar con un sello golpeo su expediente con la frase "Rechazado" en letras rojas.

Eso produjo cierta decepción en la rubia quien solamente bajo la mirada mientras salía del edificio donde se aceptaban reclutas para el ejército, caminando por las calles de la capital rusa, suspiraba con mucho pesar yendo por una especie de callejón mientras se topó de frente a ella con unos 3 tipos que estaban armados, luciendo muy fuertes que la miraban con cierta lascivia mientras se acercaban a ella con peligrosidad arrinconándola contra una pared mientras su mirada celeste manifestaba una expresión llena de angustia y desesperación tapándose los brazos con ambas manos esperando que le cayera una tunda monumental como otras veces pero solamente escucho como los agresores bufaban, gimiendo de dolor pidiendo que se detuviera ¿Pero quién podría salvarle la vida? ¿Quién perdería un poco de su tiempo para ayudar a una simple debilucha?, la respuesta era simple: Una peli morada de ojos esmeralda que, a pesar de poseer una figura muy femenina, tenía una fuerza descomunal no por nada era la líder de un batallón importante en la armada soviética.

¿Estás bien Elichi? — Su amiga estaba delante de ella estirando su mano con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Si…. Nozomi… gracias….. — Acepto tomar su mano mientras le ayudaba a levantarse.

Deberías dejar de meterte en problemas… no siempre estaré aquí para salvarte…. Elichi… — la peli morada posaba sus manos detrás de ella, vestía con un atuendo militar con medallas en el pecho, condecoraciones por sus hazañas en combate, hombreras y un gorro militar con la insignia de la U.S en dorado.

Por eso… es que decidí meterme al ejercito…. pero por mi condición física… no me aceptaron…. —

El ver como la rubia se ponía triste, le hacía sentir mal a Nozomi ya que la consideraba una gran amiga a la cual siempre apoyaría en todo momento, estaba consciente de su estado físico y no culpaba a los del ejercito por rechazarla, pero ella estaba también al tanto del proyecto "Súper Soldado" hasta el momento ningún experimento había dado los resultados esperados por lo que pensó que en vez de buscar con gente fuerte y con condición física ¿Por qué no usar a alguien opuesto? quizás esa sería la respuesta que necesitaban para obtener los resultados que tanto querían, por lo cual le ofreció esa oferta pero como era de esperarse "Elichi" la rechazaría por miedo a que algo saliera mal, temía el hecho de poder morir a medio proceso pero Nozomi siempre tan convincente y audaz termino por hacer que cediera ante su petición llevándola a una especie de centro médico donde realizaban ese procedimiento altamente peligroso. Al entrar pudieron ver a muchos militares que se le quedaban viendo específicamente a Ayase quién se sentía intimidada en todo momento con esas miradas llenas de desconfianza hasta que llegaron a unas puertas que abrieron de par en par mientras en el centro de ese lugar había una especie de cámara conectada a cables con varios termómetros de presión. Varios científicos observaron a Nozomi y a esa chicha junto a ella que lucía completamente nerviosa.

Comandante Toujo… ¿Me puede explicar quién ese ella? — Un alto mando del ejército Soviético miraba con recelo a la rubia.

General Dimitri Gebriatev, ella es Elichika Ayase… ella desea ser parte del proyecto, quiere someterse al experimento no es así ¿Elichi? — Lentamente tomo del brazo a la rubia quien temblaba de lo nerviosa que se encontraba mirando a los presentes.

Eh… si…. claro… quiero ayudar a mi país — Cada palabra salía trastabillando de sus labios tratando de mantener la cordura.

El militar solamente frunció mas el ceño tratando de denegar su solicitud, pero de entre las personas un hombre alto peli jengibre y mirada igualmente celeste vestido con bata blanca cubriendo su ropa de vestir se acercó hacia el general para hablar en favor de la comandante.

General Dimitri…. déjela…. noto en ella a pesar de su nerviosismo su entusiasmo, Así que ¿Elichika Ayase cierto? Tu padre fue un gran soldado en el campo de batalla, que dio su vida por nuestros ideales… él debe sentirse muy orgulloso de que su hija quiera seguir sus pasos— Sonrió de medio labio acercándose a ella posan su diestra en su hombro — Este experimento…. es muy peligroso, porque no solo altera tu fuerza o tus aptitudes motrices sino también afectara tu nivel y masa moleculares, ya que estarás expuestas a grandes cantidades de rayos radiactivos ¿Aun así quieres seguir?

Si….. aun así, quiero hacerlo… Quiero enorgullecer a mi familia, al legado que dejo mi padre…— Cerrando los puños con fuerza mirando hacia el suelo, el científico lentamente se alejó de ella para preparar la máquina.

Bien, señores… preparen la maquina…. vamos a realizar una nueva prueba— Aplaudió llamando la atención de sus colaboradores que se movilizaron rápidamente unos verificando la maquina y otros en un sistema de control con una de las primeras computadoras que existió en esa época.

Doctor Henryk Kousaka, se da cuenta que la chica es muy débil físicamente…. la va a matar… no va a soportar si quiera el 20% del procedimiento —

El general trato de hacer que entrara en razón el científico, pero él estaba decidido a hacerlo por lo que llevaron a Eli a la cámara abriendo la puerta de esta, lentamente Henryk le inyecto la toxina con una jeringa, era de un color azul que hacía que sus venas tomaran ese color, por suerte la chica no opuso resistencia ni manifestó una expresión de dolor, poco a poco se adentró a la misma estando de pie mientras la cerraban, otros de sus colaboradores conectaron unos tubos por los costados que tenían unas agujas que se adherirían a su cuerpo dando un último vistazo a la chica en el interior mientras esta solamente asintió tranquilamente. Dirigiéndose a la computadora comenzó a oprimir unos botones y mover unas palancas encendiéndola, comenzando a moverse las válvulas de presión, poco a poco la energía radiactiva se estaba drenando por aquellos tubos hacia la cámara mientras las válvulas comenzaban a subir desde 0% hacia arriba, todos estaban expectantes por el resultado que pudieran obtener.

10% completado…. todo en orden —

20% sin problemas…. —

30…. 40% todo sigue con normalidad—

50%... Elichika ¿Estas bien? —

Si continúen….. —

60%... ahora vendrá la parte difícil…. comenzando con las alteraciones moleculares —

Esto… tiene que dolor mucho…. ¿no? —

Tranquila solo resiste Elichika… ya casi acabamos… 70% la masa molecular se está dilatando… la radiación no parece afectar, peligrosamente la estructura interna del paciente —

Doctor…. es normal que este siendo difícil respirar…. me estoy sofocando aquí dentro…. —

Ya pasara….. solo resiste… 80% comenzado el proceso de mutación motriz—

¡Joder! ¡Esto duele mucho! ¡Por favor termine ya doctor! —

Elichika ¡Sopórtalo! 90% esto va a ser doloroso ¡Aguanta! el proceso de drenado entra en su fase critica solo aguanta

¡Nozomi! ¡Por amor de dios! ¡Sácame de aquí! ¡El dolor es insoportable! ¡Nozomi tengo miedo! —

Los gritos de desesperación estaban haciendo que la comandante estuviera a punto de detener el trabajo del doctor Henryk, pensaba que había sido una pésima idea el que fuera expuesta a esa prueba, pero solamente pudo tensar la mandíbula al ver como las válvulas estaban al 95… 96… 97... 98… 99% de presión solamente tenía que aguantar un 1% más y todo estaría terminado hasta que finalmente todo termino, las maquinas tuvieron un corto circuito por lo que corrieron para sacar a la chica de su cautiverio abriendo la puerta esa cámara viendo a una rubia con una complexión física corpulenta y bien detallada, un poco más alta y con una figura envidiable tanto que se habían sorprendido de que hubiera resultado el experimento. Henryk se abrió paso entre sus compañeros para ver a la chica con sus ropas rasgadas tanto su pantalón y camisa dejaban ver algunas partes de su piel ella lucia exhausta y respiraba agitada totalmente.

Elichika… como te encuentras…. ¿Estás bien? — Ayudándole a salir tomándole del brazo le ayudo a apoyarse de su brazo para que no perdiera el equilibrio.

Más alta…. así me siento… más fuerte… pero aparentemente todo bien, gracias doc — Respiro hondo mientras miraba a su amiga con una sonrisa en sus labios ella solamente le guiño el ojo y se retiró del lugar tranquilamente ya que unos soldados le llamaban.

Bien…. por ahora debes acostumbrarte a tu nueva condición física, no te sobresfuerzes ya que tus músculos aún están tensos, camina por ahí, relájate y cuando estés ya 100% estable busca a Nicolás Yazawa, él te dará el entrenamiento necesario como también las armas que vas a usar en el campo de batalla, buen trabajo soldado — El peli jengibre tomo el hombro de la nueva Súper Soldado mientras se alejaba de ahí para observar los resultados preliminares de esa prueba.

Este tan solo era el comienzo del camino de Eli Ayase, un golpe duro para ella y Nozomi Toujo vendría después una situación que la encaminaría a quedar bajo la nieve en las planicies de Siberia congelada por más de 50 años, pero esa es otra historia.

 _Continuara…._

 **Nota del autor: Pues aquí presento lo que sería la primera parte del pasado de Eli y Nozomi, en el siguiente descubrirán como es que nuestra tarotista espiritual se convirtió en la asesina infalible de A – Rise "Spiritual Soldier", nos vemos en la próxima actualización, buenas tardes**


End file.
